Unraveled
by bellblueeyes
Summary: A multi chapter fic Set after rule 51. Ziva is undercover on a connected case, but then Tony returns from Mexico, and compromises the mission...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: A multi chapter fic Set after rule 51. Ziva is undercover on a connected case, but then Tony returns from Mexico, and compromises the mission... **

**Chapter 1**

"He'll be a moment, Ms David, please take a seat" Diego's assistant said, pointing to the chairs in the waiting room.

At that moment he came around the corner. "Sophie, what have I told you? She doesn't wait." He took Ziva's left hand and kissed just above the sparkling size 5 diamond ring. Ziva beamed at her fiancé as he ushered her into his office. "Come along, cupcake."

"So how is my beautiful fiancé?" he asked once they were inside.

Ziva stretched out on his couch, kicking off her heels. "Hungry."

"Well it's a bit early for dinner-" Diego stated, staring at his watch, but we can eat if you want..."

She just smirked as she got up and straddled him on his office chair. "Don't want dinner-" She started places kisses on his neck, twisting his hair through her fingers, "Just dessert."

"Now that I can help you with." His tongue slides along her bottom lip as he hitches up her dress, pulling her underwear down her legs. She moans as his fingers stroke the sensitive nerves of her thighs. She almost manages to get him out of his pants when they are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sophie's voice came from the other side of the door. "But your engagement party starts in 30 minutes."

Ziva let out a puff in disappointment as she climbed off her husband to be. Diego readjusted his tie, as he walked over to his fiancé, threading his hand in hers. "How did I get so lucky?" he questioned in a thick Mexican accent.

Ziva just laughed. "I guess I have really low standards."

"That's low, darling, real low_._" He smirked as they walked out the office...

The restaurant she had chosen was a small and exclusive Italian bistro, compete with cute Italian waiters and music. It smelt of fresh bread and pizza, and had a real homey atmosphere.

"Da-veed, nice to see you" McGee greeted as they made their way to his table. "Sit, sit." He kissed her on her cheek, and she sat down.

"McGee, you remember Diego."

"Of course" he shook his hand, ushering him to sit. "Congratulations on the engagement, you scored yourself quite the woman."

"Thank you Timothy."

He signalled to a waiter who was walking past. "I'm starving, let's eat."

Tony DiNozzo had only just that afternoon returned home from Mexico. Starving, he headed out to grab pizza from his favourite Italian restaurant. As he made his way into the bistro, he retried Ziva's cell.

He knew she was probably deliberately missing his calls. He had after all, missed her ceremony and he knew she was going to make him pay. As he dialled her number for the sixth time since he had landed, he spotted her at one of the back tables, surrounded by a group of people, including McGee.

"Hey Ziva! McGoo!" he called out, animatedly waving his hands. "I'm alive! The DiNozzo lives!"

The two looked up, but not with the happiness and friendly warmth he expected to see. They looked terrified.

"Ziva, I'm ok, relax." He walked up to the table, nodding at the guests surrounding him until he stood in front of Ziva. She looked mad. "I'm sorry I missed your ceremony, probette."

"DiNozzo, keep it down" She hissed through her teeth, as other Diego and her guests began to take notice. But DiNozzo rattled on.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. But if Vance hadn't sent me to freakin' Mexico, I would have been there, proud as punch."

McGee stepped in. "Zip it. Can't you see we're bu-". But it was too late- Diego was on his way over.

"Diego, my little hairy butt" Ziva greeted, causing Tony to look up with a questioning look. She prayed to god he would figure it out. "Sorry about the racket, but McGee's cousin here, appears to have had too much to drink."

Tony could see the pleading look in her eyes, but was still confused as to what she meant. Ziva sighed. He couldn't have forgotten, could he? It was their first time, how could he have forgotten? But then again, since Brenda and Dana she guessed she didn't really matter.

She had a thought come to mind. "DiNozzo, it's nice to see you. Where is your lovely girlfriend Jeanne? You two make quite the pair."

It finally clicked.

Tony pulled her into a hug. "Undercover?" he whispered in her ear as she pulled away. She nodded ever so slightly. But he got the message, and apparently so did Diego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously-**

Tony could see the pleading look in her eyes, but was still confused as to what she meant. Ziva sighed. He couldn't have forgotten, could he? It was their first time, how could he have forgotten? But then again, since Brenda and Dana she guessed she didn't really matter.

She had a thought come to mind. "DiNozzo, it's nice to see you. Where is your lovely girlfriend Jeanne? You two make quite the pair."

It finally clicked.

Tony pulled her into a hug. "Undercover?" he whispered in her ear as she pulled away. She nodded ever so slightly. But he got the message, and apparently so did Diego.

**Authors Note: A bit of language in this one... sorry if it offends.**

**Chapter 2**

Diego came at Ziva like a man on a mission, eyes glaring and his hands curled into fists. "You're a fucken cop!" he blasted, pushing McGee out of the way.

"No I'm not-"

"That wasn't a question, Gina or should I say _Ziva?_" He grabbed her left hand, holding it up for Tony to see. "You're supposed to be mine." He yanked the ring of her finger, tossing it to the ground like a piece of rubbish.

Tony stood stunned. Until that moment he hadn't noticed the engagement ring. Diego continued, "You're supposed to become Mrs Gina _Rivera_."

His last rang bells in DiNozzo's head, as he realised the connection. "Rivera, as in Paloma and Alejandro?" Diego looked up at the sound of his siblings' names. "As in Alejandro who just yesterday I put a bullet through his head?" He turned to Diego, flashing his famous DiNozzo grin. "Sorry there, D- can I call you that?" Diego's eyes flashed red. "But it looks like your brother is dead. I would express my deepest sympathies but fuck it, I'm not sorry."

Diego, still holding onto Ziva, took one look at her before meeting Tony's eyes. "You will be sorry" and with that he threw Ziva to the ground, causing her to slam into the wall. Tony to a swing at the Mexican, expecting Ziva to join him once she got to her feet. But she didn't. Instead she lay motionless on the ground, a pool of blood staining her pants.

"Ziva?" Tony turned paled at the sight. He asked again, "Ziva?" Still no answer. His concern was interrupted by footsteps barging through the door.

A familiar voice growled "NCIS, Diego Rivera, you're under arre-" Gibbs suddenly become lost for words as he saw his undercover agent, bloody and motionless in the corner.

Already not thinking straight, between seeing Ziva still and his boss arriving, Tony couldn't help but lash out. "This is your entire fault." He threw a punch at his superior, who surprisingly let him. "If you had of told me she was undercover-"

Jethro just smirked as he rubbed his nose. _Typical DiNozzo. _ He thought. _Jumping to conclusions. _

"Why are you just smirking, Ziva could be- oh my god, if she's _dead_-"

Leroy placed his hand on his Special Agent's shoulder as the medics ran in to attend to Officer David. "Ziva will not die. She doesn't have my permission."

His words seemed to bring calmness over Tony, like a cool breeze. But it didn't last long as Gibbs revealed one final piece of information. "It was her choice, not to tell you."

DiNozzo's face turned red, slowly reaching boiling point. "How long Jethro?" He spat out his name like it was poison.

"Since the Hutton case."

Thump! Tony's fist once again made contact with his nose, causing a bloody mess in the centre of Jethro's face. Gibbs just held his nose, remaining calm until he looked around the restaurant.

"DiNozzo, where the fuck is Diego?"

McGee walked up to the two, wincing at the sight of his boss. "Diego Rivera is gone."


End file.
